1 Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a Rogowski sensor having the features in accordance with the preamble of claim 12.
Such a Rogowski sensor is known, for example, from the German laid-open patent application DE 198 25 383 A1. The previously known Rogowski sensor serves for measuring a current of a conductor, and comprises a Rogowski coil having an electrical winding resistance, and an integration device connected to the Rogowski coil. The integration device generates an output signal that is proportional to the electric current to be measured by the Rogowski sensor. The previously known Rogowski sensor is, moreover, equipped with a resonant circuit that has a capacitor and can be used to test the correct condition of the Rogowski curve.